


The Candy Queen

by CloudDreamer



Series: Theater of Tragicomedy [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crockertier, Game Over Timeline, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: It’s more than just mind control and knowing where you end and where Crockertier begins is impossible to tell.





	The Candy Queen

You are...

A worker, bathed in the red light of the circuits that cross your skin, obedient in every motion and every thought. You do not need to be commanded because what you desire is what is the best for your boss, for her boss above her. This is how the world works, with mechanical precision.

A friend, turned against those you love by a twisted control you can’t seem to shake. You know his boy, and you see his fear, his shaking body, the sweat dripping down his face. Behind your eyes, can he see you?

A monster, set unleashed from the constraints of morality and kindness foisted upon you. Why should you listen when he says he doesn’t want this? You do. You want it so badly, and you always have— what right does he have to deny you something that wouldn’t even be that bad, not really? 

A god, life energy pulsing through everything in you and through the world around you. His heart beat is fast, blood pounding through his veins, and you know where he is injured. These heightened senses, sharpened to the point of pain, let you feel where he aches, where his skin is burst, where he is bruised. With this power, you could stitch him back together, right or wrong. No matter how much he is hurt, even if he is already gone.

A victim, powerless against someone else’s unnatural abilities. Your life has been stolen from you, contorted into something wrong. You’d never do this, not for real. Not without this intoxicatingly sharp grip on your mind, on your mouth, on your hands. 

A liar.

You know you want it but not like this, not against your friends. If you were honest, she’s not controlling you as much as she is destroying your own control, taking away the layers of self delusion that protected you from this. Or were those lies protecting them from you? 

You are heartless. It is with this clarity you see your friendships as what they were— convenient facades meant to propel you upwards. Infinitely. You don’t hate them. They’re nothing to you.

Everything she’s told you— you mean, everything you’ve always known— pulses through wires like veins, informing your worldview. This is how you use him, this boy in front of you, and this is how you are being used.

This is how the world works. This is freedom from the inhibitions that have been holding you back. 

You are the heiress, and your control is not hypocrisy. It is natural, as natural as the thrum of life all around you. 

It is as natural as candy, sweet and sickening, and it is how the world ends.


End file.
